You owe me a lamp
by JosieStyle
Summary: Sara forgot her hair dryer that nearly fried Neal to his death. Well... not exactly... but still...
1. voltage with love

Steam was coming out of the bathroom with him, as he proceeds to walk barefoot to his walk-in closet. Water was dripping on to the wooden floor and he barely noticed it. Memories of last night made him smile; all his thought where on Sara. Her smile. Her warmth of her skin. The softness of her hair; smelling like coconut oil. Yeah... they had a great time together. Too bad the weekend was now over and she had to go back to her place. He would see her about two weeks from now. And it felt strange… but he was already starting to miss her.

While looking for his robe, halfheartedly, he rummages through some boxes and clothes he recently bought from his poor excuse of his ex-con salary, looking for some new socks as well.

His robe was nowhere to be found and that got him thinking. Another smile crept up on his face. Sara had used it this morning. It will be next to his bed. He remembered it pulling from her. Humming a cheerful song, obviously not paying attention to the fact that he was still kind of naked, he walked back into his room. The smell of his own shower crème greeted him when he walked past his bathroom door.

"Oh, there it is," he mumbled to himself. He took it. Smelled it lovingly; the last sent of Sara.

Then he got a text message on his cell phone. Sara.

"**Hey handsome. I forgot my hairdryer. Is it still hanging on the towel rack by any chance?"**

He thought about it for a second. Then walked in to the bathroom. She never forgot her stuff. Maybe she was finally starting to feel home with him. He saw it, still plugged into the socket. With shaking his head he texted back that she was getting sloppy around him. And at the same time he wanted to take the dryer of the rack.

But the thing was: Neal just took a long relaxing bath after this busy weekend and the tub was still full with water. He clumsy put on the dryer with his thumb and slipped on the wet tiles with his bare foot and let the running dryer fall into the tub. One hand sought some support on the edge of the bath and of course he got a big electric shock.

This old mansion had old wiring that wasn't secured with RCD. Staying stunned onto the floor he barely got away from the tub and pulled out the plug. His hands were shaking and his tongue was feeling numb. But besides that, everything was fine.

How high was the voltage anyway? 200? Well, it didn't kill him… But the dryer though…

After Neal got to his shaky legs, finally noticing his nakedness, he grabbed the phone from the ground, where he had dropped him during his fall. He could barely type the message with his shaky fingers so he decided to keep it short.

The text message he send after this was:

"**I just killed it. And Ouch. You owe me a lamp."**

A lamp. Yes. The bathroom lamp was fried after this. He knew Sara would send him a cryptic message back to this, like it was some sort of a game. Well one thing was for sure. Peter would be glad. Because… well… At least he was wide awake now.

Great start of the week!

End :)


	2. aftershock

The effects from his little accident, earlier this morning, were all done and over with. Except for the numbness part in his little pinky. When Neal was coming in the office, bright as always, no one suspected a thing. But then… Peter threw him a mystic smile. "How was your weekend with Sara?"

Neal blinked once and then couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes. "It was great. But we didn't go out, if that's what you meant."

"I know. You two stayed home. Did you finally got the change to cook this French onion soup, you bragged about for day's?" There was a quick awkward look escaping from Neal's face, but in an instant, the ex-con blinked that away.

"Well… yeah. Peter? Something the matter? Because... this 'chat' really starting to feel like an interrogation." Somehow Peter expected him to say this and chuckled with a weird look on his face. It was almost like he was glad he'd say that.

A bit suspicious Neal followed his handler towards Jones computer screen. Jones was apparently waiting for them to come and sat back in his chair and rotated his screen towards them with one hand. His other hand was folded under his chin; relaxed and calm as always. It's was the satellite footage from his anklet. With seeing the disturbed signal-data, right about a few minutes ago (let's say just when Neal had fried himself… almost) Neal hissed uncomfortable. His little pinky started to twitch with this unpleasant memory.

"'Bout that…" Neal looked at Peter. His mouth twitched a bit, while finding his words to describe his little accident without making jones and Peter laugh… this was an impossible task, apparently.

Because when he started to tell about the hairdryer and the filled tub, Jones already knew the end of it. Like Neal once said: _he was a smart guy_. Along with the rest of the team.

Neal grinned with them, knowing better than act ashamed. It was an accident after all. It could happen to anyone.

After this great start of the week Neal got another anklet and everything was fine.

At least as fine as it gets. During lunch Peter asked Neal to pass him a napkin, which Neal did, and suddenly his little pinky trembled again, along with his ring finger. Peter saw this and took the napkin with a soft thanks but his eyes never left his face.

"Is your hand okay?" he asked after Neal tried to shake it off and finished his Chinese food with the wooden sticks, in the other hand.

"It's fine," the ex-con mumbled. Really not want to talk about it after making fun of with his odd accident. Peter felt some guilt and gave a sigh.

"Listen, if it's still hurts, you can get some aspirin. I have a stash right here in my desk drawer." Neal shook his head to that.

"No. I don't need that. Because it doesn't hurt. I-It still just kind of feel numb," Neal said unsure of himself. _Neal never confesses, _Peter remembers himself quote that … this time Neal certainly does.

"Oh?" Peter reacted a bit flatly. He saw Neal shake his hand again then moved his fingers one by one. Seeing the trouble he got with the ring finger and the little finger, he understood.

"wow. That must've been quite a shockwave. Tell me again how this happened? You weren't still in the bath were you?" Neal bit his lip while looking serious. Clearly this ex-con was worried now.

"No… but I was wet. I run out of towels, okay! And… I was kinda…"

"Naked?"

"Yeah. Why am I telling you this? I just came out of the bath. Of course I was naked, Peter. I slipped and fell and my hand grabbed the edge of the tub while the dryer fell in. Maybe I made some contact with the water surface. But no longer than 3 to… maybe 5 seconds." That little calculation came out a bit unsure. Like Neal finally understood why he was feeling a bit shaky this morning. He got a lot more 'ouch' than he first registered.

Peter gazed up at him with an awe-like expression. Then, after a deep sigh Peter snapped out of it and shook his head. "Only you, Neal. Only you."

Neal frowned confused. "What?" he asked shrugging.

"You got seriously electrocuted and only suffered from a twitching pinky? God really loves you, does he?"

And there it was. Peter's stern glance. Trying to mature his CI.

"Get your coat. We are going to the doctors to check you out. I am sure it's all okay. But I certainly don't like surprises if it has to do with your health. No if's or But's. We are leaving in five minutes."

"But," Neal tried. But got a finger on his nose. As a warning.

"Get your coat."

Neal sighed heavily and got to his feet. It wasn't really necessary, this whole check out thing. But if it meant, a day off, he would gladly starting to exaggerate it a tiny bit. Because, he didn't have gotten any sleep during his long weekend.

If you know what I mean.

…

AN: You wish is my command : )! I made it a bit longer. Like It? Hate It? Let me know.

X

Josie


	3. Only Neal

It was kinda ridiculous how fast it went from 'I am fine', to: 'I am tired,' during the ride to the doctor's office. Neal had thought it all thru. Spending another day in bed, pulling out the 'kicked puppy' card while Sara will come to him, for taking care of his poor hand. Even if he knew it felt wrong it was still a nice prospect. A smirk escaped from his lips than eyed the frowning agent behind the wheel; Peter looked really worried.

'I am a bad person; I definitely go to hell now,' where Neal's thoughts. 'I am conning a friend.' The smirk and that tingly feeling in his stomach when he thought of Sara taking care of him just disappeared in an instant.

_This was Peter…_

Uncomfortably he shifted in his seat to straighten himself up.

"You are cold." Peter suddenly said, and broke the silence that was going on for a little while now. The agent obviously talked about his shivering shoulders. Neal didn't even know he was shivering until now. He didn't feel it either. All he felt was guilt. _Peter was really, for real, worried about him._

He didn't have the chance to say anything back because Peter was already fumbling with the car heater. "You're quiet," Peter also noticed.

"Hm."

Doubt. Not only on his little plan to milk this one out for a longer weekend with feeling guilty but also because… Neal might be suffering a bit more from his little accident, without even know it. This was the moment the little angel and devil would appear on each shoulder and convince him what to do now.

"Neal," that warm voice again. And just like that, the angel won.

Neal flexed his hand and noticed nothing had changed. Hand still felt odd. His eyes darted around.

His concern, that sneaked up on him during lunch, appeared once more. Eyes darted around the inside of the Taurus. Then Neal gave a sigh as he tried to relax his shoulders. Then he noticed they were all cramped up. His injured hand was kind of cold, indeed.

"Guess I am cold," Neal answered in total truth this time. He decided to 'not con' his best friend or any other he liked. Not even himself for a change.

That got him another stare from Peter. It was hard not to smile at him, because Neal felt a bit bad.

"Listen... I wasn't _that_ tired, Peter. Well, I was. But not because of this silly thing." He showed his hand by lifting it up. Now his fingers really trembled. Neal frowned.

It became even worse during this ride. Peter must've noticed this too.

"We are almost there. Then I will give you a ride home." Neal's eyes grew big for a second. But he managed to hide his confusion.

"No, that's not really necessary. The doctor would probably take my blood pressure and tell me to never do it again. I am fine, really." Peter shook his head at that.

"Don't be like that, Caffrey. Who do you think I am? I know that you are capable of faking things. But I saw what you did there. You are worried as well. Besides: you really do look like crap, for a change and I know you can't fake_ that_." Neal bit his lip, a bit overwhelmed by his handler's parental tone. There wasn't even a slightest joke coming out from his own mouth, now. A small nod and a soft: "Okay," was all he could do now.

Right when the car stopped at the doctor's office Neal once looked up at his handler. "I don't have to get a shot, right?" he asked. But then blinked his eyes, visibly swearing at himself, for showing his fear for the doctor's office. Peter just chuckled. Finally his stern and concerned frown disappeared.

"No, Caffrey, I don't think so. Like you said: Blood pressure and a warning."

In the waiting room, Peter tried to hide his grin when Neal's eyes grew bigger every time an assistant came towards the waiting room and call a name. After one half an hour, Neal had settled down and started to read a car magazine when the same assistant walked towards them. "Mr. Caffrey?" Neal blinked up, his pupils blown by this startle but easily got himself under control by seeing the nice dressed woman.

"That's me," he smiled as he got up from his chair to shake her hand. His numb (and also domestic) hand was propped up in his pant pocket. Peter was just at his side when Neal wanted to walk with her into the examination room. "Erm, Peter. I can take it from here, okay. I'll meet you back here. I am sure it is nothing, right?" Neal smiled his greatest smile end Peter was seriously thinking this one through. "What? You don't want me to go up there by myself? Are you afraid I bail out of this? Come on. Read that magazine. I am sure there are some delicious soups in there." Just like that, Peter flopped back in his seat, Neal was a grown-up man after all. He didn't need him in there, Neal deserves some privacy.

After spending a long 30 minutes with the bearded doctor, Neal finally got out of the room with a bandage on his pols and a lollypop in his mouth. Peter was actually getting a bit worried and was about to storm in the room if it took any longer.

Neal looked fine, anyway. That was good. Although a bit paler as before. Neal grinned at him anyway and walked over to him.

"He did the whole blood pressure thing. I am fine. Nothing is wrong. It's just the adrenalin pumping through my veins. The tremors will pass eventually. And I got a sucker. Grape flavor, Peter. Makes my tongue go blue." Peter just didn't know what to say when Neal showed him his blue tongue.

"What are you, like five?" Peter asked annoyed. Neal smiled again, than swayed. "Wow, Easy there. What the hell happened there? I saw a nurse running into your room? I almost convinced myself you threw up or something." Neal's smile faded a bit. His cheeks flushed instead.

"Oh, I didn't. They only punctured me with a needle to get some blood. Then fainted. But everything is fine now. All I need to do is to go home, take it easy and wait for the blood results." Peter had let go of his partner's arm when the young man started to walk towards the exit. He was fine now. Now Peter was smiling again. Only, you Neal. Only you can act like _that_ and get a sucker after.

When Neal got home safely Peter couldn't just leave him without asking if needed something. Neal just shrugged and pointed at his bathroom.

"I don't know. Maybe a new light bulb? Come on Peter, don't be like this. I am just going to work on a few files you gave me and drink a lot of apple juice, like the nurse said. I will be fine in a few hours. Then I grab a cap and join you back in the office." Peter gave him a stern look, opened his mouth while pointing a finger on him, but didn't get any chance to say something back because Neal's phone buzzed.

"Oh, hold that thought," Neal said when he saw the ID on the screen.

Peter gave a sigh…

"Sara…. How is your Latte? Sounds… creamy. Well… Not exactly... Oh hold on a sec," Neal put his hand on the phone while glaring at his handler. This time _he _shot him a stern look. "Do you mind?" he asked annoyed. Peter was shocked that Neal turned his back on him and walked over to the balcony while he stayed there by himself…

Peter didn't know what to think. First he was pissed, at some point. Then confused… but after giving it another thought while looking up at his partner's happy smile while talking to Sara, he started to chuckle fondly.

He stayed for a little longer. Only to hear Neal brag about his numb pinky. He was well aware of leaving the 'fainting part' out on this version of the story. But a well… It was kind of cute, seeing the young man acting needy to a woman like that. He was in love. For sure.

Good for him, Peter thought to himself. He deserves it.

He got back to the office, called El for a small conversation about dinner plans and that was basically it.

Neal, only little aware of Peter's leaving, stayed on the phone for less than… hmmm… a quarter? Maybe? He had a great start of the week so far.

And he wasn't talking about his weird accident.

…

End!

…

AN: I finished it. Done and over with.. I think? Let me know if you need more...

X

Josie


End file.
